Rachnel Galdafei
| Klasse = | Spezialisierung = in fortgeschrittener Ausbildung | Arsenal = Rachnel | Vorname = Rachnel | Nachname = Galdafei | Geburtsstadt = Menethil | Geburt = | Alter = 20+ (31.10.) | Zugehörigkeit = | Gilde = | Größe = 1,58 m | Gewicht = | Haarfarbe = Honig | Augenfarbe = Bernstein | Besonderheiten = Meist geht sie barfuß | Gesinnung = }} Aktueller Aufenthaltsort: gerüchteweise Sturmwind Im Herbst (ooc: 2018) tauchte Rachnel an der Seite von Magus Merwyn McHannigan dem Jüngeren überraschend wieder in Sturmwind unter den Lebenden auf, nachdem sie nach ihrem unrühmlichen Abgang von der Akademie der Arkanen Wissenschaften & Künste zwei Jahre zuvor zunächst unerreicht "auf Reisen" gewesen sei. Die beiden Heimkehrer seien seither kaum trennbar und meist gemeinsam zu sehen. Rachnel auf den ersten Blick ..."der kleine Drecksfuß"... "Träumerin" ... "Murlocgesicht" Rachnel hat mit den Jahren eine schleichende Veränderung durchlebt. Enge Vertraute und Freunde wissen davon zu berichten. Selbst das verschmitzte Grinsen in dem runden Gesicht hat etwas vom Mädchenhaften verloren, es bleiben ihm aber die Apfelpausbacken erhalten, wenn es erscheint. Es mag dem Beobachter erst spät dämmern: Älter. Schlicht älter wirkt sie in ihrem Auftreten und mit den viel zu frühen sanften Fältchen in den Augenwinkeln. Die junge Frau ist keine herausstechende Schönheit. Ihre kleine Statur (gerade mal 1,58 m) und das blasse, runde Allerweltsgesicht (weniger liebevoll 'Murlocgesicht' genannt) machen sie auf den ersten Blick im Gegenteil vielmehr unscheinbar. Das rotblonde Honighaar - in dem die alte zerzauste Feder seit längerem fehlt und das sich mittlerweile gepflegt präsentiert - und die runden Bernsteinaugen sind die einzigen Auffälligkeiten. Ihr Blick wandert ruhig aber stetig in interessiert begutachtender Beobachtung. Die einst so ausladende Mimik und die wilde, jedes Wort unterstreichende Gestik, sind gedämpft und lassen den quirligen Wirbelwind von einst vermissen. Stattdessen strahlt Rachnels neue Art einen wohltuende und einladenden Sanftmut aus. Rachnel im Detail ...VOM AUSSEHEN Die Augen sind etwas zu weit auseinander stehend, die Nase etwas zu plump und undefiniert, die Wangen etwas zu pausbackig und das Haar zu platt, um sie in einer außergewöhnlichen Art überdurchschnittlich hübsch zu finden. Sympathie erlangt sie in dagegen unvergleichlichem Maß durch ihr herzliches Lächeln, dem Bernsteinblick und den Schalk in der Stimme. Ansonsten könnte man sie auf der Straße auch gut übersehen. Bei ihrer kleinen Statur sind es besonders die Beine, die etwas kurz geraten sind, was die ohnehin breiten Hüften betont und sie nicht zuletzt etwas zwergisch wirken lässt. Im Kontrast dazu stehen die erheblich schmaleren Schultern und der wenig frauliche Oberkörper: Die Taille ist weich geformt, aber nicht stark ausgeprägt, womit sich letztlich die ganze Erscheinung beschreiben ließe. Immerhin, ihre Hände sind zwar klein, aber schön geformt (wenn da nicht immer irgendwelche Farbreste zu finden wären) und ihr Hals zierlich anzuschauen. Mit ihrem honigroten Haar macht sie sich seit ihrer Abkehr von der Sturmwinder Akademiegesellschaft nur noch wenig Aufwand. Kein Glanz und keine Flechtbänder hübschen die Erscheinung mehr auf. Statt dessen trägt sie wieder offen die braungoldene Feder in den lang gewordenen Strähnen, an deren Schläfen man im richtigen Licht bereits zu frühe weiße Fäden entdecken kann. KLEIDUNG Da sie nun meist auf Reise ist, hat die Gürtelbestückung an Umfang gewonnen. Beutel aus Leder oder blauem Samt, üppige feste Ledertaschen und unübersehbar der Buchranzen. Ein Fest für Taschendiebe. Ihre Kleidung besteht entweder aus elfischem Leder und einem Reisemantel in Menethiler Hafenart, oder aber aus fein bestickter edler Seide exotischen Schnitts, über dessen Herkunft zu rätseln sein darf. breit.JPG|Rachnel in Kilkerry (Mit der Dunkelmondblume) screenshot_142_2.JPG|Krieg und Liebe (Arathi) screenshot_136.jpg|Exkurs nach Darnassus DSC_2915.JPG|Vom Wildfang... screenshot_130.jpg|...zur braven Magiestudentin? Karikatur Sanktum2.jpg|Freundliche Leihgabe der Spielerin hinter Julia Morgentau Gartenspiele.jpg|Neckischer Novizengarten ArkaneGeschosse3.JPG|Trockenzaubern ...VOM WESEN Rachnel ist - bei allem neckischen Sanftmut - eine Tochter Menethils. Muskeln? Nicht doch. Nur die Schultern haben durch den Umgang mit dem Bogen etwas Kontur bekommen Rachnel ist jedoch nicht besonders kräftig, aber erstaunlich ausdauernd. Obwohl sie längst nicht so zäh ist, wie sie vielleicht gerne wäre, strotzt sie doch vor Lebensfreude. Sie schätzt den Mut und die Stärke anderer und verteidigt ihre - immer noch oft spontanen - Entscheidungen mit dem berüchtigten Sturkopf der Hafenbewohner. Praktische Arbeit liegt ihr und langes Herumsitzen fällt ihr schwer. Nur in freier Natur, die sie seit ihrer Rückkehr nur umso mehr zu schätzen scheint, nimmt sie sich manchmal etwas Zeit und Ruhe. In den Sümpfen hat sie gelernt, aufmerksam auf ihre Umgebung zu achten und der Seehafen war Quelle und Erfüllung ihrer unstillbaren Neugier. Die Welt um sich herum betrachtet sie meist unkompliziert und Verwirrungen geht sie lieber auf den Grund, als aus dem Weg. Wenn sie auch nicht mehr darauf zustürmt wie auf den Winterhauchbaum, stattdessen nimmt sie sich - besonders für andere - mehr Zeit für eine differenzierte Betrachtung. Was sie aus Menethil nicht mitgenommen hat ist das Misstrauen in ihre Umwelt. Hat sie sich einen Teil ihrer kindlichen Gutgläubigkeit erhalten, oder gibt erfahrener geworden schlicht jedem eine Zweite Chance.. Meistens versprüht sie Freundlichkeit und Wohlgefühl. Die Erfahrung zeigte ihr, dass das auf andere abfärbt und damit hätte man ja schon etwas Gutes getan an diesem Tag. Die Jahre an der Sturmwinder Magierakademie haben sie im Umgang mit Adel, hochrangigen Magiern oder anderen Autoritäten ein wenig dirigiert, haben aber keine ganze Umwandlung zur perfekten Etikette erreicht. Durch die gewonnene Ruhe allein umgeht sie heute viele der alten gern mitgenommenen Fettnäpfchen. Sie scheut den Alltag und Langeweile und liebt ihre Freiheit und die Vielseitigkeit der Welt. Was manche die "Flucht aus Sturmwind" nannten mag dafür der aktuellste Beweis gewesen sein, oder mehr dahinter verbergen. Immerhin ist sie wieder zurück, nicht wahr. Das Leben in Menethil war für Rachnel vergleichsweise beschwerdefrei und so fand sie in Sturmwind die ersten echten Stolpersteine, aber auch viel Unterstützung, was sie beides formte. Für mehrere Jahre schien sie sich aber für ein ernsthaftes Magiestudium entschieden zu haben. Eine Weile legte sie einen bisher ungekannten Ehrzeiz, gar eine Spur von Disziplin an den Tag, bevor sich überschlagende Ereignisse und Gerüchte - nach denen sich die junge Frau mit der renommierten Akademie überworfen hätte und mit einem freiwilligen Abgang nur dem Rauswurf zuvor kommen wollte - zu ihrem Austritt aus der Magiergemeinschaft und Rachnel selbst mit Magus Merwyn McHannigan in die Welt hinaus führte. Mit der Zähigkeit Menethils wagte sie den Schritt aus der Zivilisation in das Bewandern der rauen und schönen Welt und ging darin bereits nach einigen Monaten spurlos unter und ließ Freunde wie Familie und ihren Verlobten sorgenvoll zurück. Aktuell soll sie wieder in Sturmwind gesehen worden sein, wo sie zusammen mit Merwyn auftauchte und dem Magier kaum von der Seite weichen soll. Was man munkelt (Steht für Erweiterungen zur freien Verfügung) *Rachnel wurde in Sturmwind zum ersten Mal kurz vor dem Weißwachtturnier gesehen. Niemand weiß, woher sie kam. *Rachnel kommt aus Menethil. Weiß jeder, weil sie's jedem auf die Nase bindet. *Rachnel? War das nicht das Mädchen mit den bunten Tüchern? *Rachnel? Nein, die hat doch unter der Hand Kraut verkauft. *Rachnel ist eine junge Novizin der Magierakademie. *Rachnel verschleiße ihre Lehrmeister wie kein anderer Novize. "Die Färberin" soll bald niemand mehr unterrichten wollen. Warum nur? *Rachnel hat doch mit diesem jungen Dichter angebändelt, oder? Verhext hat sie den, der will sie glatt ehelichen! *Rachnels Eltern sollen von der Turtelei alles andere als begeistert sein. *Rachnel kennt schamlose Zwergenlieder. *Rachnel soll heimlich in einer Spelunke kellnern. Heimlich? Wie soll man denn heimlich kellnern? Gar nicht, sie soll stiller Teilhaber sein. *Rachnel soll sich den lieben langen Tag in den Hügeln von Sturmwind herumtreiben. *Rachnel soll eine Vorliebe für Gilneer haben, sie umgibt sich jedenfalls ständig mit welchen. Was? Rachnel hat in Wahrheit panische Angst vor Worgen. *Rachnels freundliche Naivität soll nur Theater sein, sie wüsste ganz genau, wen sie wie und warum um den Finger wickelt. *Rachnel soll dem Magierturm den Rücken gekehrt haben. Natürlich machten Gerüchte über Dämonenpakte, Nethermantiemissbrauch und Schutzhaft die Runde. Andere sagen, sie hätte damit ihren Verlobten schützen wollen oder sei gar selbst auf der Flucht vor dem Gesetz. Zitate von und über Rachnel (Steht für Erweiterungen zur freien Verfügung) ------------------''folgend Zitate aus der Zeit vor ihren Reisen''---------------------- "Mein Vater ist ein Ehrenmann! Und meine Mutter... naja, die hat einen geheiratet." - Rachnel - "Ich war nur neugierig..." - Rachnel "Wo ist das Mädchen schon wieder? Es wird Zeit, dass sie erwachsen wird. Etwas Anständiges lernt und aufhört, herumzustromern!" -'' Navaeh Galdafei -'' "Novizin Galdafei, zieht Euch Schuhe an. Sofort! Oder ich schwöre beim Licht, es kommt der Tag, an dem ich Euch persönlich über's Knie lege." -'' Erzmagierin Vermilion -'' "Wenn doch nur die ganze Welt in der Lage wäre, so zu staunen." ''- Merwyn McHannigan - '' "Hinreißend? Er findet sie hinreißend? Hat er sich die graue Maus mal genau angesehen?!" - Bibliotheksschreiber - "Rari ist so süß! Die möchte man am Liebsten den ganzen Tag nur knuddeln und drücken und liebhaben! Außerdem kümmert die sich sehr gut um einen. " - Justine A. Winter "Rach is' sympathisch, zuverlässig un' nich' auf'n Kopf gefallen. Somit also eigentlich schon 'n Haufen mehr als die meis'n in dieser Stadt... Gibt sich manchma' scheu, aber sie kann auch anders." *die Südländerin nickt noch sachte, und schlendert dann auch schon weiter* - Laleh "Lee" LeChuck "Is' ganz nett. Und's sag'ch nich' oft. Eine von den'n, die wirk'n als wär'n'se noch nich' ganz erwachs'n. Aber die's dabei nich' so unglaublich nervig." - Fionur Berrigan "Rachnel ist ein Schmetterling, der durchs hohe Gras läuft weil er sich noch für eine Raupe hält. Aber wenn sie einst fliegt, wird sie nach den Sternen greifen." - Lennaye Daidannen "Miss Galdafei ist ein wenig.. pingelig.. es war bloß eine kleine Flamme in der Taverne. Also bitte.."'' - Selcinia Feuersturm -'' "Sturmwind verändert Menschen. " ''- Rachnel -'' "Rachnel scheint ein nettes Mädchen zu sein, aber auch sehr ängstlich. Ich glaube, sie fürchtet mich und ist bemüht immer zu Lächeln, obwohl es ihr meistens nicht sonderlich gut gelingt. Wobei ich Rachnel gerne einmal ehrlich lächeln sehe möchte... und kommt es nur mir so vor, oder erinnert sie Euch auch an einen langen Wildhammer?" ''- Luzula Siedefaust'' ' - Medger "Samson" Cerwyn "Und pass auf dich auf, ja?" - "Wie immer." - "Eben." - Lennaye Daidannen und Rachnel - "Rachnel hat diese ganz besondere, herzliche und erfrischende Art an sich. Aufrichtig mit sich selbst und mit ihrem Umfeld, selbst wenn es manchmal nicht angemessen sein könnte, es auch gleich direkt zu sagen. Aber wie dem auch sein mag, es kann nur richtig sein sich selbst nicht zu belügen und in Rachnel steckt Großes, auch wenn sie das selbst vermutlich noch gar nicht weiß." - Katore Schwarzhaupt "Es geht Euch nichts an, was ich von ihr halte. Verschwindet." - Alethan Meldren- "Unschuld ist nur eine eigene Form von Arroganz. Das Mädchen ist ungebildet genug, nicht zu sehen, wem sie spottet. Dabei auf ein gutes Ende zu hoffen, kann nur einem plumpen, missglücktem Geist wie ihrem einfallen." *die Dame in den übertrieben teuren Gewändern schweigt bedeutungsvoll in nachdenklicher Imitation* "Ich sage nicht, dass sie talentlos sei. Nein, es ist viel einfacher: Das Mädchen ist dumm. - Ob ich sie kenne? Das ist unerheblich. Ich spreche mit Menschen, die sie kennen. Einem Bauern wird man immer ansehen, wie provienziell er ist, meint Ihr nicht..." - Averhyl Bradshaw - "Unruhe ist das Element ihrer Anziehungskraft. Steht sie nur einmal still, verschwindet sie in der Unscheinbarkeit des Gewöhnlichen." - Jakob Harms "Du bist sehr frei. Aber ich denke, das Wassermädchen sucht sich seinen Platz, wo sie die Quelle sein kann um die die heiteren Bäche plätschern." - Arrjarl Federhammer "Ihr habt Einfluss. Ob es mir gefällt oder nicht, ich werde das hinunter schlucken müssen." Armest von Kaltersstein "Ich vermisse dich, Prinzessin." - Arcaynas Düsterherz Fähigkeiten In den Abstufungen: unfähig - unerfahren - kaum erfahren - solide erfahren - fachkundig - kompetent - meisterlich - vollendet * Waffen Die meisten Gattungen unfähig Bogen - fachkundig Stab - kaum erfahren * Zauber Vornehmlich die Schulen der Bannung und Hervorruffung Diverse Erfahrungen Theorie der handwerklichen Verzauberung - kaum erfahren Theorie, Entwicklung und Praxis magisches Färberhandwerk- meisterlich * Sprachen Muttersprache - Gemein (Srpache&Schrift) Zwergisch sprechen - solide erfahren Darnassisch sprechen - Handvoll Worte, Hände und Füße Thalassisch lesen & sprechen - gelehrt Hydraxia - kaum erfahren * Berufe Pflanzenkunde - solide erfahren (je nach Region) Pflanzenkunde (Färbepflanzen) vollendet Färberhandwerk - vollendet * Talente Lesen & Schreiben - kaum erfahren bis fachkundig(Diverse) Schwimmen - kompetent Reiten - unerfahren Heraldik - kaum erfahren Diplomatie - leidig geprüft und durchgefallen * Sonstiges Kellnern - solide erfahren (Altstadtniveau) Tierkunde, magisch - solide erfahren (Netherdrachling) Soziales Umfeld (Spielercharaktere) '''Familie: Gaveyn Galdafei (Vater) Navaeh Galdafei (Mutter) Arcaynas Düsterherz (Verlobter - "Mein Dichter, mein Schafspelzfrosch. Mein Schatten.") Der engste Kreis: Merwyn McHannigan ("Zeig mir mehr.") Ethan Connor Sevren - ("Ihr? Ein Schwächling? Ist ja lächerlich!") Julia Marie Morgentau (Sie legte das Fundament. - Verschollen) Nevex Knobels - (Ein Gnom schaut voraus.) Calliope Manolis ("Du blonder Zitronendrops.") Cornellius Rabenacker (†) ("Auf deinen vefluchten Mut einen Schluck.") Lady Jouroné von Weißwacht ("Duhuu, Mylady?") Sally Harms (Fröscheküssen unter'm Kai - Kindheitsfreundin) Armest Gerion Cassius Baron von Kaltersstein - ("Ihr habt ihn doch erst in diese Hölle geschickt!") Geknüpfte Bande: Aedre Glenngarriff - ("Für so viel Temperament braucht man auch mehr als einen Namen.") Aenna Merrit - ("Wie viele Schlingen wollt ihr mit noch in die Hand legen?") Alethan Meldren - (Mentor und Misanthrop - Verschollen) Angrom Donnerkeil - (Unvergessen - "Manche ewigen Wahrheiten gehen nur unter Eingeweihten von Mund zu Ohr.") Antonius Lambert von Mariengrad - ("Wenn die Schlacht am heißesten tobt, such dir einen Anker.") Arrjarl Federhammer - ("Hihi, er hat 'Wassermädchen' gesagt.") Doktor Arthur Habichter Cinaedh Fanlem - (Ein sturer, gutherziger Chaosmagnet. Mit einem zweiten wurde es kritisch) Fionur Berrigan - (Whiskey aus Thelsamar) Sir Gedeon Barrisson - ("Ein echter Ritter.") Georgiana de Jarjayes - ("Du wirst vermisst. All dein Wissen, all deine Herzensgüte, all dein Wesen.") Hagen - (Der Mann hinter dem Vorhang) Ilvette - (Alles Licht der Welt bloß mit dir!) Justine A. Winter - ("Sag das doch nicht so laut! So entstehen Gerüchte.") Kalinda Frey - ("Spielt auf. Spielt auf!) Kalwyn Cord & Susanna Gray - (Wie das Leben spielt.) Lady Lilliana von Silbersang - ("Güte kann man nicht auf ewig aus dem Weg gehen.") Lee - ("Gsss! Erzähl mir doch so'was nicht. Jetzt muss ich 'was damit anfangen.") Lennaye Daidannen - ("So gut zu wissen, dass Ihr in der Nähe seid.") Liljane Boucher - ("Sie zu verstehen ist erschreckend unheimlich." '') Luzula Siedefaust - ("Es gibt Dinge, die sind einfach wie sie sind. Nur sie passt nicht recht hinein.") Medger 'Samson' Cerwyn(†) - (''Einmal ein Widder. Jetzt ein schwarzes Tuch am Türbogen) Nathyan Cynar von Bradshaw - (Mit Leichtigkeit flaniert, ins Ungewisse gegangen.) Othar Faroth - (Meister Faroth. Ein Mann, ein Wort.) Orithil Krähenflug - ("Laub unter Euren Füßen.") Paisley Keynes - ("Mein Wort darauf.") Quithas Sonnenglanz Reeka Wilson und ihre quirligen Kinder Rosemarie Adelheid von Vermilion-Sonnenseele - (Ein Tor zu neuen Welten - "Meine Unterstützung habt Ihr so oder so.") Sir Tellos van Haven - ("Wisst Ihr, diese Frage hat mir wirklich noch niemand gestellt." - Ein Met steht noch aus.) Zaid Diaz (20 Silber für bunte Tücher) Augenblicke einer weiten Welt: Aelandra Aeslynn van Haven - ("Mir wurde gesagt, ich sollte mich hierzu nicht äußern, oh nein.") Lady Averhyl von Bradshaw - ("Giftschlange...") Addison S. Blackmourne Aloysia Rotfeld Arlan Löwenherz - ("Er wirkt viel zu sehr wie ein Mann, der es liebt, Öl ins Feuer zu gießen.") Ashzea Wintermond - (Wie riecht Magie?) Arvenya McCorley - (Es hätte so vieles zu lernen gegeben) Bagrin McCallum Cainen Winchesting - ("Ein wahrer Magier trägt Spitzhut." - Die Legende vom Schwarzen Hengst) Conn Frasier - (Der ewig Reisende) Conradt von Lahire zu Silberwogen - ("Es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen ehrlich und unverschämt.") Gyram Lichterschein Inngrîmsch Zweiklinge Illann McCallaghan - (Vielleicht in Zukunft) Ilyas Estonar - Arathischer Magier aus Desolace Jahlia Jonathan Growling - (Rotes Leder) Jonathan Miles - ("Mut, Hoffnung, Stärke. Das wünsch ich mir für Euch.") Junaa (Junchen) Brackenhall - ("Ich hoffe, du bist glücklich.") Laudrin Arendale - (Herr Novizin) Luise Hellsicht - (Der Vorhang fällt und alle Fragen offen) Malcorion Steinbeißer - ("Es ist einfach Tee...") Orithil Krähenflug - ("Laub unter Euren Füßen.") Ráhn Roseli Hardson - ("Wo sind nur deine Zeilen?") Tavish McInnes Tito Schmidt Thylena Silbermeer Verkan "B-R" Silberschmied (Full of inconsistency. A face of harsh elegance, foul charme and still… a mystery lay in wait under his facial expression. ) Xolosch Eisenfaust, Sohn des Xeldorosch (und weitere Gesichter des Kilkerrytreks, des Weißwachtturniers, des Magiersanktums und Sturmwind im Allgemeinen. Da ich sicherlich jemanden vergessen habe; tragt euch gern selbst nach, wenn ihr mögt.) Kategorie:Frauen Kategorie:Menschen (Spieler) Kategorie:Magier (Spieler)